Chains of Fate
by sd74
Summary: Take a peek to a "what-if" scenario. Like Family Guy Stewie & Lowis what if Naruto was just a simulation after Sasuke's fight at the chunnin exam. Everything that happened in this chapter shows how a hidden ninja village would reacted before the fight... it's a hidden ninja village so whatcha expect?


*Beep*

...

echoed the surrounding medical instruments

...

*Beep*

The nurse wrote on her paper the current condition of her charge and was about to finish final procedures when gentle sounds of knocking coming from the door. With a jester, it opened and walked in Jonin Kurenai of Team 8 with a bouquet of lavender in hand as she calmly looked towards her female student. A sad, but determined and compassionate look stayed in those pair of ruby colored eyes as they got closer towards Hinata's side staring at her face as the nurse walked outside the room, waiting.

Leaving the bouquet on a vase nearby, she gradually turned away leaving Hinata's side not before slightly looking back over her shoulder then slowly closed the door. Turning to look towards the nurse she responded that she would be checked out after three months due to internal injuries and external ones as well.

Kurenai hid her shock well and asked "scars?" and the nurse responded, "which were old scars hidden by an overly bulky jacket from my understanding" in a skeptical tone. Both walked downstairs and talked about how Hinata's treatment would undergo in due time.

A soft click was heard by Kurenai's keen ears, as she stopped and glanced where it manifested. Promptly sending the nurse away and hurriedly heads back.

Unknowingly, heading towards a particular door.

Seeing it was Hinata's, she prepared her kunai and quietly grabbed the door's handle. A voice of a young teen stopped her as a slightly depressed, but comforting all in same rang through the door.

"It seems that they were right... *sigh* death follows me everywhere. Even downplaying myself as an idiot barely saves you," said the young teen as he looks over at the vase filled with flowers. Seemingly looking at nothing while remembering what the villagers told him.

"Heh, they finally believed those I care died cuz of Furball when I was seven and started to genuinely call me demon instead of Fox brat, except a few," mirth appeared after this. " They don't like me befriending anyone of this village and kept everyone away. It's barely enough that holding on by a thread with people who care about me publicly like Old man and Ichirakus since..." He trails off as sadness could be seen in his eyes while focusing back again towards lavender filled vase as he recalls. "Kyuubi passed on long ago thanks to mom's chakra chain being stuck in there together with Kyuubi."

*Cough* "Enough of that and I would like to say I am sorry for many things including your mother and Neji's father death which led me to protect you and Hanabi from the shadows giving you enough time to heal so that I could round up your clan." A silent gasp sounded out on the other side of the door as Kurenai widen her eyes at what she just heard. Then the sound of a chair moving occurred with the young teen taking a bow and soon after left, a while Kurenai left to find Lord Hokage and tell him of this while still not believing what had happened just now.

No one saw Hinata's mouth twitch.

At the moment the young teen left from a window of the second floor and arrived towards the third floor of the Hosptial Anbu Area at far reach end closer of Hokage Tower. He remembered what happened back then from when Hitomi rewarded him for helping to leave clues (aka. mess) for Hizachi to find and save Hinata. However, it cost his life leaving Neji alone as villagers discovered his actions to see him as a curse.

Especially when Hitomi, alone at night was in need of the Hospital going to labor. He was nearby when it happened, but nobody was around to help and was too late on his own for Hitomi to survive.

With open windows from what it seems to be a battle based on a few traces of those who forgot to install said windows he entered. Getting closer towards his destination, stopped at a door he nodded for no apparent reason and an Anbu appeared who had a blank Anbu Mask with Ne in it as he opened from inside of the room and said to make it quick.

"Brother, how was it? Did the simulation went well I assume? It did take a lot at my end to give that to you."

Silent for a moment a grunt was heard, and a black-haired young teen pushed away complicated headgear away from his face.

"Not well brother, not well. I wasn't as successfully than I thought to be a vengeful person _he_ wanted me to be." He turned to face him with an eyebrow showing slight twitch. "Naruto. Why did you include _that_ variation jutsu against her?"

-The end.


End file.
